


Don't Make It Weird

by bi0nicbuckyb



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi0nicbuckyb/pseuds/bi0nicbuckyb





	Don't Make It Weird

Steve Rogers had personally entrusted you to watch out for his best friend, Bucky Barnes, while he recovered in Wakanda, under the protection of King T’Challa. You weren’t briefed on much of Bucky’s current condition, other than the events that occurred during his imprisonment. You knew that T’Challa’s father had been murdered while Bucky was under Hydra’s control, and that Steve had intervened when the current king wanted him dead. T’Challa, being the kind and gentle king that he is, agreed to keep Bucky safe in Wakanda, under cryogenic observation. His brilliant sister, Shuri, was helping to piece his mind back together.

For as far back as Bucky could remember, he’d had a metal arm; a built in weapon, which had also been ripped from him quite literally. He didn’t seem to mind though, and barely ever wore the new, shiny black vibranium arm that Shuri had designed for him. It reminded him of war, he’d tell you, of violence he wished to forget. T’Challa implored him to train though, just in case of an emergency, and you were starting to break down the impenetrable walls he’d built to avoid it. It was important for Bucky to be able to defend himself, no matter how much he didn’t want to fight. The wars of the world never stopped, even when they were won. 

It didn’t take long for you and Bucky to bond and become almost inseparable. He leaned on you for support, trusted you with his thoughts, and even called on you to stay with him until he fell asleep some nights. He was your best friend now too, and you weren’t just doing this for Steve anymore. You were doing it because you cared for Bucky, more than you ever thought you would.

This particular morning started out like any other morning. You woke to the sound of birds tweeting outside your window; birds bigger than you’d ever seen, with their feathers glittering in the sunlight like jewels. They were your alarm clock, but you didn’t mind. Their tweets were a sweet sound, and one you didn’t tire of hearing. .

You scuffled out of bed and made two travel mugs full of coffee, fixing Bucky’s just the way he liked it. Looking in the mirror, you messed with your appearance a bit, to look more presentable before leaving the building and walking down the hills of Wakanda to the village that rested just on the outskirts. Children ran and played around you, the sound of their giggles like the tinkling of a music box.

Bucky’s hut was further out in the fields than the others, as he chose it to be. Shuri suggested he attend to the goat farm as therapy, until he felt somewhat himself again, which Bucky immediately agreed upon. Even now, as he became better and better each day, he didn’t want to leave his farm to stay with you in the palace. After all, he was here to rehabilitate, not do what you wanted him to do, so you never argued. He’d leave when he wanted to leave. You could tell, however, that he really enjoyed living off the land, away from people, loud noises, and the hustle and bustle of Wakanda. He had a purpose here, to tend to the goats, and his only trouble were the local children pestering him as he slept. Modern technology wasn’t Bucky’s favorite, so this truly was the best place for him, at least until he said otherwise.

You could feel the hot sun beating onto the back of your neck and head as you trudged to his farm, beads of sweat beginning to drip from your forehead, down the tip of your nose. When you reached Bucky’s hut, his goats were scattered about, munching on sparse blades of green grass peeking up from the dirt. Knocking on the door, you called out to him, but no one answered. Maybe he was out in the field, letting the goats roam a bit? You pushed the door open slowly, in case he was still sleeping, even though you knew he wasn't. Bucky was up before the sun.   
As suspected, he wasn’t there. You set the coffee down on his small table in the corner of the room and walked back out. It was such a hot day, and the hut was simply stifling. You were hoping to coax him into spending a bit more time with you in the city today, especially where there was air conditioning. 

Sighing, you closed the door of his hut behind you and began to look for him. It didn’t take much thinking, before you knew exactly where he was on this hot day. Your body reacted quickly, and you began to sprint towards the natural spring that was mere yards behind Bucky’s residence. You skidded in the dirt and hid behind a bush, planning to scare the absolute pants off of your friend. 

The spring was stunning, and unlike anything you’d ever seen. The water was crystal clear, but the rocks in the bottom of the pool made the water look purple, due to the algae that grew on them. It was bioluminescent, making the water glow like a moon rock. A small waterfall fell behind it, on rocks that had been piled up over years of weather and erosion. Beautiful flowers not seen anywhere else in the world grew amongst the lush grass that surrounded the spring. Bucky’s goats grazed happily on the magic grass, not even noticing you’d arrived. 

Peeking through the bush you hid behind, your eyes caught sight of something you never thought you’d see. Bucky was there alright, but he was completely and utterly naked. Your hand flew up to cover your mouth, stifling the scream of delight that was bubbling up from your belly. 

“Ohmygawfd,” you stifled into your hand, your eyes widening as you took in the view. You felt so dirty for spying on your friend but, my God, the sight of him. He was a chiseled masterpiece, making the finest sculptures quiver at the knees. Every muscle and tendon was molded like clay, your eyes focusing on the deep v shape that led to the best, and biggest, part of him. You wiped the side of your mouth of the drool that had inadvertently spilled out. 

Bucky’s hair was wet, and you watched as his long, slender fingers worked through the tangles to pull it back in a ponytail. Droplets of water cascaded down his body, and you wished right then and there that you could lick every single drop. 

Suddenly, your foot slipped in your daydreaming, and stepped on the loudest, crunchiest twig. Bucky, being a trained assassin, turned quickly to the bush that you were hiding in. Caught, you panicked, running quickly back to Bucky’s hut, shoving open the door and slamming it shut. You sat down at the chair adjacent to his table, and put your face in your hands. He’d seen you - he’d seen you spying on him bathing. Your stomach flipped and turned with embarrassment. Before you could collect yourself, Bucky walked in his front door with a towel wrapped around his waist. When he saw you sitting at the table, he chuckled. Your face was on fire. 

“Did you enjoy the show?” he asked, a sly smile on his stupid, handsome face. 

“I-I’m not sure what you mean,” you replied definitely, trying to play the fool. 

“You do,” said quickly, tightening the bun atop his head. His sapphire blue eyes were fixed upon you. “Just answer my question.”

“Bucky, I--”

“Just answer the question, doll.”

You squinted at him, unsure if this was all some kind of joke, or if he was genuinely asking. The playful shade of blue his eyes showed, the grin on his face - it all was a part of Bucky you’d never seen before. He took a sip of the coffee you’d brought him, waiting for your answer. 

“I did…” you finally answered. “I don’t know how anyone couldn’t.” 

“You flatter me.”

You swallowed hard the lump that was stuck in your throat. There was nothing more in the world you wanted to see right now that what you saw by the spring.

Bucky walked towards his trunk in the opposite corner of the room and reached into it to grab a pair of pants. In the process, his towel dropped again. Whether it was on purpose or by accident, you’d never know. He turned towards you, his full body on display. You bit your bottom lip so hard at the sight, it almost bled. 

“Should I pick it up?” he asked, pointing to the towel on the floor. 

“Please don’t,” you said quickly, standing up from the chair. You walked towards him, your fingers itching to touch him. 

“May I?” you asked, your eyes looking into his lust cloud ones. It was so hot in this hut that it was hard to breathe, but you didn’t care. Bucky nodded. 

Your fingers traced along his shoulder blades, down the muscles in his stomach, to the v shape that made you salivate not so long ago. Today, he was wearing the vibranium arm that Shuri had gifted him, which was very rare. You let the tips of your fingers guide to the scars that clustered at the beginning of his shoulder. For being a farmer, he smelled so good - like earth, fresh air, and the flowers that grew around the spring. Without thinking, you leaned out and placed a soft kiss at his collarbone. You heard his breath hitch in surprise. 

“Are you sure?” he asked this time, taking your chin between his large fingers and gently forcing you to look at him. “I value your friendship. I don’t want this to taint that in any way.”

You looked at him, this man who had been through hell and back. And yet, he was still so kind and thoughtful, always worried about everyone but himself. 

“I won’t make it weird if you don’t,” you replied, smiling your best cheeky grin back at him. 

As if you’d shot the gun in the air to start the race, Bucky’s hands were on you in an instant. His fingers moved under your shirt to caress the sensitive skin on your stomach, working your shirt over your head and throwing it to the floor. Thankfully, you hadn’t worn a bra today, due to the heat, and his hands were cupping your breasts in seconds. He closed the gap between you and pressed his lips to yours, taking your bottom lip between his own. When he felt you were ready, he pushed his tongue gently against your lips and you invited him in. His mouth tasted of the vanilla creamer you’d put in his coffee. 

You let out a small moan as his hands moved down to unbutton your pants as he continued to kiss you. Reaching his hand inside them, he found your small bundle of nerves and caressed it with the tip of his finger. Your body bucked against him as you continued to moan into his mouth. Shocks of pleasure rocketed through you, as he managed to slip one finger inside you. 

“You’re so wet for me already,” he groaned, breaking the kiss to whisper in your ear, his hot breath tickling your neck. You could feel how hard he was for you, as his cock pushed against your thigh. 

“Please, Bucky,” you begged. “I need it. I need you.” 

It was all Bucky needed to hear. He ripped your clothes off quite violently, throwing them in a heap with the rest of them, until you were completely naked in front of him. He grabbed you by the waist and hoisted you up, so that your back was flush against the wall of his hut. With his thigh and his immense strength, he held you in mid-air, until the entire length of him was eased inside you. You felt so full, shocks of pleasure coursing through you, as he held you in place with his strong, vibranium arm. 

“Is it too much?” he choked out, his voice hoarse and dripping with sex. 

“God, no. Fuck me harder,” you replied desperately. 

Bucky fucked you hard, hitting your most sensitive spots perfectly. He was a master at his craft, slowing down his pace when you looked like you were ready to combust, before working you back up again to that point. Finally, you both came with each other, moaning and screaming to the ceiling of the hut. He pulled out of you and set you right on your feet. Before you could say anything, he was already leading you to the bed, letting you lay down before him. He held you close to him, kissing the top of your head. 

“Was that… good?”

“Better than good,” you said, tracing patterns along his stomach. “Why have we never done that before?”

“I never knew you wanted it. I mean.. I always have but--”

“Why did you never say anything?”

“I didn’t want to scare you away, I--” 

Bucky stopped, and you leaned up on your elbow to look at him. He looked so tired, but he was the most handsome human you’d ever laid eyes on. 

“Tell me, Bucky. Please.”

“I don’t know, I just… I’m so thankful for you. For everything you’ve done for me since they brought me out of cryo. I would be lost without you and I’m not.. I’m not worthy.”

You watched as he swallowed, trying to find the words to say. 

“Bucky…” you said softly, taking his vibranium hand and placing a kiss at tip of each finger. 

“I love you,” he said suddenly, and it was as if the world stopped spinning for one moment. Just that brief speck of time. 

“I love you too,” you replied, your smile so bright it rivaled the sun.


End file.
